1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid cars and electric cars have an inverter and a battery that are connected to each other by a power electric wire that has connectors at respective ends thereof. Each connector has a terminal fitting connected with the end of the electric wire. The terminal fitting is inserted into the insertion hole or cavity of a connector housing. A lance projects radially from the periphery of the terminal fitting and is locked to the end surface of a hole formed orthogonally to the insertion hole.
The terminal fitting should be inserted into the cavity in a normal posture. However, there is a fear that the terminal fitting can be accommodated inside the cavity in an erroneous posture (e.g. inverted) and hence the lance will not lock to the hole in the cavity.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Thus it is an object of the invention to prevent a terminal fitting from being accommodated in a cavity in an erroneous posture or orientation about the axis thereof.